Before the Glimmer...
by college girl
Summary: Prequel to my Glimmer series. This is a MWPP/L fic with some Glimmer characters thrown in.
1. Introduction to Lanie

A/n:This story is a prequel to my Glimmer series.This may clear some things up in A Glimmer Within A Trial, and it will give the older characters some more depth, although the POV is from a character that has not been introduced yet.I think you'll like her.

I want to write the story though all seven years, so I'll probably skip around a lot to just hit on the significant parts.

Okay, I had this up earlier, but I revised it a little, and added stuff in the middle.If you want me to continue, please review.

# Before the Glimmer…

Part 1:An Intro to Lanie

Lanie stood between the barriers between platform 9 and platform 10.'This is not happening,' she thought.Her letter told her to get on platform 9 ¾, but she saw no such thing.

"Looking for something?"Lanie whirled around to see a boy of her age carrying a couple suitcases, and a cage containing a large gray owl.

"This may sound stupid, but do you happen to know of a platform 9 ¾?

"Ah, a Muggle born, yes?"

"A what?"

"Muggle born.That means that you did not come from a wizarding family."

"So, you are a wizard," Lanie asked hopefully.

"Remus Lupin's the name," the boy said extending his hand.

"Lanie Rogers."She placed her hand in his.

"Well nice to meet you Lanie. Now if you follow me, platform 9 ¾ is right this way."

He started walking right up to the barrier.'This boy is nuts,' Lanie thought to herself.She closed her eyes so she would not see his impact when he ran into the barrier.As she opened them a few seconds later, she was surprised to see no one.'He completely disappeared.I must be losing it.Okay, calm down Lanie.You've already lost it a long time ago, remember?"

"What did you lose?"Lanie didn't even realize she was talking out loud.A girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes looked upon her with confusion.

"My mind.I just saw a boy disappear."

"Oh, you're not losing anything.He did disappear."

"How?"

"He went through the barrier."She proceeded after seeing Lanie's further look of confusion, "platform 9 ¾ is hidden from the Muggles.All you have to do is walk into the barrier, and you're there.Go ahead, and I'll be behind you."

Lanie walked towards the platform, looking once more in the direction of the girl.She gave Lanie a nod, and Lanie proceeded through.She was surprised to find herself on the other side of the platform staring straight at the Hogwarts Express.

"Oi, there you are.I thought I'd lost you," Remus called out to Lanie.

"And I thought I'd lost **_it_**," she said, setting her bags down beside him.

"So you made it."The blonde haired girl said, appearing through the platform.Lanie saw another girl, with black hair and bright blue eyes beside her.

"Yes, now what," Lanie asked.

"Now what?You board the train silly," Remus said smiling at her.

"Of course."Lanie could've slapped herself.Why did she always come up with the dumbest questions?She boarded the train, and looked for a compartment that wasn't full.She found one near the end, and sat down only to find Remus and the two girls behind her.

"You don't mind if we sit with you, do you," Remus asked slyly.

"Come on in," she answered.Lanie was just happy to meet such friendly people.

"So your name's Lanie," the blonde haired girl said, sitting next to her."I'm Liberty, and this is my best friend and neighbor Shelby.We both have older siblings that are in fifth year."

"Yes in fact, my sister and Liberty's brother are 'going out'," Shelby finished excitedly."I can't wait to find a guy of my own," she said sighing.

"I certainly can," Liberty stated.

Lanie nodded her head in agreement."Yup, boy's are bad."Then looking up at Remus' pouting face she added, "No, not you Remus.You're an exception."

"Thank you," he said giving a nod of satisfaction.

"Is there room for one more?"A red headed girl walked into the compartment.She had very captivating green eyes.

"Come join us," Lanie said, patting the seat.

"Thanks.My name is Lily.I am one of those 'Mogles' or whatever they are called."

"You mean Muggle," Liberty asked suppressing a giggle."So is Lanie."

"Really, were you as surprised as I was when you got your letter," Lily asked with wide eyes.

"I thought it was some kind of joke at first.Well, either that or maybe I was daydreaming again," Lanie said."I suffer from an overactive imagination."

"You aren't the only one.My mum finally talked to this Professor Dumbledore in person.None of us could believe it.My sister, Petunia still don't believe it.She says all this magic business is a big hooky or hucky, or something like that."

"You're sisters name is Petunia," Lanie giggled."What is she a flower?"

"No.She sure thinks she is though.She is very bossy and arrogant, or stuck-up, whatever you want to call it.I still love her though; she is my big sister."

"Not one with words, are you," Remus butted in.

"Where did you get that idea," Lily smiled, obviously not offended.

"Mogles, hucky…you are a riot Lily," Lanie stated.

"Glad to help, er, be of service, er whatever,"she said.

They continued their conversation, when they heard the compartment door open.Lanie saw a small boy with greasy black hair, dark eyes, and a menacing scowl standing at the compartment door.

"Oh, I see this compartment is taken," he growled.

"There's room for one more," Shelby said, scooting over in her seat.

"No need.Severus Snape's the name," he growled."You guys look a little too 'preppy' for my taste."With that, he opened the door and walked out.

"What a jerk," Lanie muttered.

"I thought he was kinda sweet," Shelby piped in.

"Of course you would think he's sweet.I don't know what we are going to do with you Shelby," Liberty giggled."You guys have to excuse Shelby.She was dropped when she was a baby."Shelby playfully bopped her friend on the head, and changed the conversation.

They became fast friends on their way to Hogwarts.Lanie learned that a special ceremony would be held where she will get sorted into one of four houses.She didn't care what house she got sorted into as long as one of her friends was sorted with her.

"Rogers, Lanie," the hat called.Lanie walked up and took her respective turn.Before her, Lily Evens, Remus Lupin, and Liberty Fahren were all sorted into Gryffindor.

"You're a hard one aren't you?"Not aware that the hat could talk, Lanie almost flung it off of her head and stomped on it.'Stupid hat,' she thought.

"Ah, very testy.Perhaps a good choice for Slytherin.But, you have loyalty in you, which is perfect for Hufflepuff.Very brave too I see, and a wild imagination.I think, the best place for you is…GRYFFINDOR."The Gryffindor table stood up and cheered, and Lanie was just glad to get that stupid hat off her head.

Lanie sat between Liberty and Remus and across from Lily.Lily was between two boys.One with shaggy black hair and brown eyes introduced himself as James.

"Nice to meet you James."

"Look James.The girls are after us all ready," the other boy said.James smirked back at Remus.Lanie thought they both looked quite handsome.But then again, she also thought Remus was handsome so maybe she just had too many 'boys on the brain'.

"Do you have a name to go with that quirky attitude," Liberty scowled at him.

"I'm Sirius.Me and James have known each other since we were five.I'm sure you'll see us around.We were known as trouble makers where we came from.And this," he said, tapping the shoulder of a short, pudgy boy beside him, "is Peter.We met him on the bus."

"Nice to meet you Peter," Liberty said, looking past Sirius.Sirius ignored her, and whispered something to James over Lily's head.Lanie had just met James and Sirius, but she could already tell by the look on their faces that they were up to something.

Winters, Shelby was the last to be sorted.Lanie cheered as Shelby went to join the Gryffindor table.

"Way to go Shelby," Sirius said as she sat down.

"Do you two know each other," Lanie asked.

"No," Sirius grinned, "but it doesn't hurt to kiss up to pretty girls."Shelby didn't seem to mind at all.

"My he's a cute one," Shelby whispered so only Liberty and Lanie could hear.

"Well, if he don't shut up he won't be cute anymore," Liberty muttered

A/n:I hope you find this interesting to find the background into some of my Glimmer characters.The next part of A Glimmer Within A Trial will hopefully be up shortly, depending on how much time I have.I probably won't get the parts out very fast since I am back at college now, and I have two series going, plus I have started writing a one-parter that I don't know if I'll ever finish.

The next part of this will probably be first year yet, just so you can get acquainted with the characters.I'm planning on skipping up to fifth year soon.Next chapter (if there will be a next chapter), you'll find out what James and Sirius are up to.

Disclaimer:I own nothingJ


	2. Palls and Pranks

A/N This is still very introductory, but that is the basic purpose of this whole series. I think It's going to be a very short series. I know it's been awhile, but I assure you I have been working on these, and my next chapter to A Glimmer Within a Trial is done, and will be out soon.

# Before the Glimmer…

Part II:Palls and Pranks

In the next few weeks, Lanie got used to transition.It isn't easy going from a Public Muggle school, to a Private Wizarding school.The work deemed a lot harder, and the professors deemed a lot tougher.Lily seemed to be having an equally hard time, considering she was Muggle born herself.Lanie found the adjustment easier knowing someone going through the same thing she was.

Lily was very kind and soft-spoken.She was a very good listener and she liked to help sort out her friend's problems.She also had a very mischievous side to her.Her face captured a certain innocence that helped her get away with things Lanie would never dream of.Lanie had no problems becoming best friends with Lily right away.Although Lanie wasn't nearly as soft-spoken and she didn't quite have the innocent look down, she often considered other's feelings over her own.She loved hearing Lily's mischievous plans and couldn't help but make a few of her own.

Lanie made friends with several other Gryffindor students in her year.Shelby was best friends long before they started Hogwarts, and Lanie found them fun to be around.She also loved hearing the pranks Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter pulled off.

Shelby was the flirt of the group.She had already proclaimed her love for Sirius in the first week of school.She would sit next to him and bat her eyelashes, not in the least bit embarrassed.She knew all the latest Hogwarts gossip, though there was not much considering they were only eleven.

In complete contrast to her long time best friend, Liberty was very blunt with things.When she felt a certain way, you knew it.In fact, it was no secrete that she could not stand Sirius Black.

Although Lily and Lanie were somewhat mischievous, they in no way rivaled Sirius and James.They were more than mischievous; they were 'grade A' troublemakers.

Sirius was an all around fun loving guy.He did brag a lot, or as Liberty said, "he really thinks highly of himself."He was very loyal to his friends.He made sure that everyone was having a good time, and if they weren't, he would cheer them up one-on-one.

James was the brains behind his and Sirius' schemes.He was actually very smart, and Lanie believed that if he applied half as well to his studies, he'd be making top marks.He was an excellent flyer, and Professor Madden said he would be first picking as quidditch seeker next year when Oscar Wood graduates.

Peter Pettigrew was like a leach on James' shoe.Lanie felt sorry for the poor boy.He could not succeed in anything, even though she was sure he tried.He was rather whiny, and his voice was annoyingly squeaky, but Lanie got used to it after awhile.

Then there is Remus.He was more cool and collected than the other boys.In Lanie's eyes, a boy could be no sweeter.He was very private though; it was hard to get into his thoughts.He often went along with James and Sirius when they were pulling one of their pranks telling Lanie that he was merely playing the voice of reason to make sure no one got out of hand.She suspected he liked getting into trouble as much as Sirius and James, he just wouldn't admit it.

One particular day, Lanie was sitting at a table in the common room, studying her Herbology homework with Lily and Remus when Sirius and James stocked into the common room.

"We need your guy's help.Jamsie boy just came in with a plan that will get Snape back for sure," Sirius declared to them.Lanie remembered back to earlier that day when Snape stood up to tell the whole school that Sirius rode his broom like a girl.Lanie herself thought it was funny, but Sirius didn't think so.He didn't like anything ruining his image.

"What are you going to do this time," she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

"Then, prattle, what do you need us for," Remus asked.

"We could use a few helpers," James answered."Er, Lily, Sirius told me you have a wizarding camera?"

"Yes, I do."

"How did you get a wizarding camera," Lanie asked amazed.

"My parents bought it for me when they found out I was a witch."

"Go upstairs and get it.It's essential for our plan," Sirius said.

"I'll come with you," Lanie told her, curious to what a wizarding camera looked like.They went up to their dorm, and Lily pulled a little black camera out of her chest.Lanie was rather disappointed to find that the camera looked the same as a plain old Muggle camera.They found Liberty in the room, and told her what was going on.

"I want to come too," Liberty stated.

"Come along, I'm sure Sirius and James don't mind," Lanie told them.

On their way down Lily whispered to Lanie, "do you think James likes me?"

Lanie stopped her from going down any further."Lily I'm appalled at you," she said sarcastically."First you say Shelby is too young to be thinking of boys, and then you start asking about James Potter!"

"No, no it's not that," Lily reassured her."I just get the feeling that he hates me."

"Why would you think that?"

"He seems to ignore me a lot."

"He's just being a boy, don't let that get you down.He doesn't hate you." 

"Thanks.Now let's get down there and help them," she gushed.

They continued down the stairs, and followed James and Sirius out into the hall and into an empty classroom.There, they saw Snape tied up to a desk with a rope.He had a handkerchief around his mouth, but Lanie could still see his scowl.Sirius walked up to him, pulling something out of his pocket.He did a silencing spell, and took off the handkerchief off of Snape's mouth.Only then did Lanie notice he had a tube of bright pink lipstick in his hands.He applied it to Snape's lips and ordered Lily to take a picture.

After she took a couple, Lanie spoke up."Where did you get the lipstick?"

"From a fifth year."

"How do you know a fifth year," Remus asked doubtfully.

"Never you mind."

"But we do mind," Remus smirked.

"She was mph mph…"

"What was that," Liberty perked up."We couldn't hear you."

"She was my babysitter."Sirius put on a straight face as his friends struggled to breath."Now if you're all quite done laughing, I'm going to apply some blush."

"You're going to apply it?What is wrong with you Sirius," James asked his friend, pretending to take his temperature by feeling his forehead.

"I think he's spent too much time with the girls," Remus answered.

"Hey, I resent that," Lanie said, playfully hitting him.

Sirius finished up Snape with a whole new makeover.Lily was getting ready to take the last of her pictures when Shelby arrived.

"Hey guys, I was coming down to tell you dinner is being…what are you doing to him," she asked mid-sentence.

"Making him pretty.You like?"Sirius stepped away, showing off his work with pride.

"Bravo," Lanie, and Lily cried.

"No, I do not like this.You guys leave him alone.Here Severus, I'll untie you." She let him loose.He muttered a quick "thanks," and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"What did you do that for," Sirius asked dejectedly.

"Don't worry, we have enough pictures to last us," Lily said, holding up a handful of prints.

A/n Thanks to all who reviewed the last one!! The next chapter skips up to fifth year.


	3. Fifth Year Worries

A/n Thanks to my reviewers.I have actually had quite a bit of time this week to catch up on my stories!!This part takes place in their fifth year.

# Before the Glimmer…

Part III: Fifth Year Worries

Lanie awaited on the Hogwart's Express for her friends.She had not seen any of them this summer due to a family vacation in Greece.The only contact she had had with any of them was a couple owls from Lily, and one from Remus early on in the summer.

"Lanie, you got your hair cut." Lily greeted.

Lanie smoothed down her now shoulder-length brown hair."Do you like it?"

"It's cute.Who are you tying to impress?"

"Oh, no one," Lanie smirked.

They grabbed an empty compartment in the train and began to tell one another about their summers.Lily also went on vacation with her family over the summer.She was telling Lanie about her annoying sister's grotesque boyfriend, Vernon, when the door opened and Remus appeared along with Peter.Remus gave the girls a small smile, but Lanie thought they looked troubled.

"What's wrong boys?"

"Haven't you heard?It's been all over the Daily Profit for weeks."

"We have both been vacationing."

"So, you haven't heard anything," Peter squeaked.

That was the cue for James and Sirius to come in, neither one as chipper as they usually were.Sirius was carrying his large bag, along with Shelby's.Shelby and Liberty came in behind them.

"Thank you for carrying my bags," Shelby said.

"Yeah, and thanks for not carrying mine," Liberty sarcastically commented, pulling a large black bag behind her.

"Hey, I only have two hands," Sirius said, throwing both hands up in the air for display."James could have helped you."This caused Liberty to direct her glare to James.

"Don't look at me.I had nothing to do with Sirius' decision to carry her bags."

"Leave it to you to make a grand entrance," Lanie said to the four."Remus was about to tell us what was going on this summer?"

"You mean, you haven't heard," James asked.

"No," Lily answered.

"Not even you Lily?"

"If you don't mind, we would like to know," Lanie said.

"There is a new Dark Lord rising up," Remus told them."He is said to be one of the most powerful the Ministry has ever encountered.He has already preformed several mass-Muggle murders," he said with a sad tone in his voice.

Lanie was shocked.What would a Dark Lord have against Muggles?

"…Voldemort, I believe is his name.He is said to have it really bad against Muggle-born wizards. We better keep a close eye on Lanie and Lily with this Voldemort fellow around," he said, nodding at the two Muggle-born girls in the compartment.

"Yes, they won't be around much longer," they heard a voice say at the end of the apartment.Lanie looked over to see Snape come barging in.

"Snape, go away," Sirius growled.

"I'm just voicing my opinion.You better enjoy the company of Evens and Rogers while you can because they will be the first to go under Lord Voldemort's power."

"You truly are evil," Lily said, surprised to hear such words come out of a young boy's mouth.

"How can you say those things Severus," Shelby asked, so surprised that she dropped the book she was holding out of her hands.Snape rushed over to pick it up and hand it back to her.As all eyes cast upon him, he quickly stepped back and left the apartment crackling, "Just you wait and see."

As she finished up her second week of her fifth year at Hogwarts, Lanie couldn't decide what was worse.The fact that they had three classes with the Slytherins and they already had tons of homework, the fact that Voldemort was still out killing Muggle born wizards left and right, or the fact that a Halloween ball was announced that week.

It wasn't that Lanie didn't like dancing, or boys; in fact she liked both rather well.She was just worried that a certain boy wouldn't ask her to the ball…

Lanie talked about the ball with her girlfriends that night.Shelby seemed the most excited out of the four of them.Lily seemed pretty passive about the idea, and Liberty simply didn't like it at all.

"I just know who's going to ask me," Shelby shrieked.

"Sirius.Big surprise," Lanie answered.

"How did you…oh, never mind, who do you want to go with Lanie," Shelby asked.

"I don't care really.As long as we get to go and have a fun time."

"Oh, you're no fun.What about you Lily?"

"I don't mind either," she answered thoughtfully.

"What if James Potter asked you," she asked.

"Why would James ask me?He hardly ever talks to me.Have you ever noticed how much he ignores me?"

"It's simple," Shelby stated."It's because he likes you."

"What?"

"He likes you.I'm sure of it."

"Wait a second," Liberty said as if a light bulb suddenly went off in her head."Just the other day James was telling me how the Potters had a soft spot for red heads.His mother had red hair, and so did his grandmother.And, he said once that green was his favorite color."

"That's perfect Lily," Lanie said, hugging her best friend.

"Stop it you guys.He does not like me."

"All right, suit yourself.Liberty, you next.Who do you want to go to the ball with?"

"I don't want to go to the ball in the first place, much less go with someone."

"But if you had to, who would you want to go with," Lanie joined in, now becoming curious.

"These are unfair questions.Therefore, I decline from the game," she stated.She opened the door to the common room, and closed it quickly behind her.

Lanie didn't discuss the ball with her friends again until two weeks before hand.This was the time when everyone started running around frantically, trying to find a date.All eight of them were sitting by the common room fire, attempting to finish a Charms paper when Sirius finally brought up the subject.

"Do you lovely ladies have dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," they all answered at once.

"Shelby, would you…"

"I'd love to go with you Sirius!"She rushed up to hug him.

"Great," he said, trying to pry her arms free from himself."Now all we have to do is find the rest of these losers dates," he grinned.

"You guys don't have dates either," Lanie asked James, Remus and Peter."I would suggest you start looking."

"Like you're one to talk," Remus said, raising an eyebrow towards her.Lanie found it incredibly cute.Then he nodded his head towards James who looked more nervous than Lanie had ever seen him.

"Er, Lily, can I talk to you," he asked dragging her to a corner.

"It would be a first," she spat, but she did follow him.

"You two weren't kidding.He does like her," Lanie said excitedly.

"You four have been talking about us," Sirius said, overdramatically pulling his hand over his mouth in mock surprise.

"Yes, it is shocking for anyone to find you interesting, isn't it," Liberty said.Sirius chose to ignore her comment, and stare at Lily and James returning back.

"We, er, are going to the ball together," James announced.Lanie smiled knowingly to her friend.

"Well, now four of us have dates," Sirius exclaimed."Now there is only four more to go."

"Oh forget it.I don't even want to go to the ball," Liberty spat."No one will want to take me."

"Lots of guys would want to take you," Remus told her.

"Yes, why don't you take her Remus, then you'll both have dates," Shelby exclaimed.

Remus stole a quick glance at Lanie, and gave her a small smile.Then, he looked to Liberty who looked half-hopeful."Yes, I suppose I could," he answered much to Lanie's dismay.She thought she heard a small tinge of sadness, or perhaps, disappointment in his voice.

Lanie knew what was coming next, and slightly regretted it.Sure enough, Shelby opened her mouth and directed herself to Lanie next.

"Oh, then you and Peter could go together.Wouldn't it be perfect?The whole gang together."

Lanie looked at Peter who was madly blushing.'Great,' she thought, 'he has a crush on me.'"Well, okay," she said, unwilling to hurt his feelings."It's only a dance.I didn't have anyone particular that I wanted to go with anyway."

The day of the dance, the girls were hastily getting ready.Lanie tried on her new dress robes her parents had gotten her for Christmas during fourth year.They were gold and shiny.She pulled part of her hair up in a ponytail, and checked in the mirror one last time before Lily dragged her away, and down the stairs.

All eight of them met up and walked together into the Great Hall.The decorations were all in orange and black.Streamers filled the walls and ceilings, and a table stood in the middle packed with appetizers and refreshments.Sirius and Shelby went right out on the dance floor, while the rest of them found a table to sit at.

After a few minutes, James finally lead Lily out on the dance floor, thanks to a lot of coaxing from Sirius.Lily gave Lanie an embarrassed smile as he led her away during a fast song.

"Well," Remus said, breaking the silence at the table."Anyone want to dance with a pro?"

"We have to find one first," Lanie teased, jeering her head around the room.

"Come on Remus, I'll dance with you," Liberty told him, leaving Lanie alone with Peter.

"Umm, Lanie, would you mind," he asked in his squeaky voice.

"All right Peter," she said walking with him towards the dance floor.

"I, er, got you this Lanie," he said, holding up a daisy.

"Oh, it's beautiful Peter.Where did you get it?"

"I got it at our last visit to Hogsmeade."He continued to talk to her, and Lanie surprisingly came to enjoy his company.Before she knew it, the ball was over and Peter was bidding her good-bye.

"Oh, and Lanie," he said before she went up.

"Yes?"

"You look very pretty tonight."Then he turned and left.Lanie was very flattered, but she couldn't help but wish it were someone else who danced with her, and called her pretty tonight.'You're just fooling yourself.He only likes you as a friend.Besides, Peter's sweet.Maybe I should be thinking about him,' she thought as she collapsed onto her bed.

Lily came in just a few minutes after Lanie."Lanie I'm so sorry.Was it too cruel of us to leave you with Peter?"

"No, it's fine Lily.How was your date with James?"

"I don't think I'd call it a 'date'," she blushed."But, I had fun.James kept telling me about some prank they were planning on Filch tomorrow.I think he and Sirius have a one track mind; do they ever think of anything besides practical jokes."

"James must think of you," Lanie teased.

Lily responded by throwing a pillow in her face.Lanie was about to retaliate when Liberty and Shelby entered.

"Sirius asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him," Shelby squealed."Aren't you guys surprised?"

"Um, sure we are Shelby," Lanie said, but none of them were really surprised at all.

They chatted for a little while longer before they went to sleep.Lanie tossed and turned long afterwards.She didn't know what she was going to do about Peter.He seemed sweet, but did she really like him?And, what about…'him'?

A/n Sorry for skipping around so fast, I just really want to get this series done because it is going to tie in with my Glimmer Within a Trial series, so I'm just hitting on the key parts.

So, what did everyone think of the movie trailer?I thought it looked really goodJNovember can't come too fast!!


	4. The Mysterious Map

# Before the Glimmer

Part IV:The Mysterious Map

Lanie saw less and less of the boys since the ball.They always left the common room after dinner and the girls never saw them again until the next morning.Like any normal teenage girls, Lane and Lily were beginning to get really curious; especially when spring started to roll around and the boys were still disappearing.

"So how are you and James doing," Shelby came up and asked Lily one day right after dinner.

"How would I know?He is never around.I don't think I've talked to him in over a month!Some boyfriend he would make!"

"Sirius is always gone too.I miss talking to him," Shelby sulked.Lanie knew Sirius still talked to Shelby any chance he got; they have been loosing a lot of points for Gryffindor by chatting in the middle of class.

"I don't," Liberty stated behind her."But, I suppose it would be nice to see James, Remus and Peter every now and then."

"By the way Lanie, how's Peter," Shelby jumped on Lanie the first chance she got.

"I don't know.He keeps sending me flowers.At first, it was sweet, but now it's getting kind of annoying."

"I would tell him to back off if I were you," Shelby advised.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings.Besides, it's not like any of the other guys pay any attention to me."

"Now that we have discussed everyone's guy problems, can we please change the subject," Liberty asked impatiently. 

"But, we haven't discussed your guy problems," Shelby teased.Liberty responded by throwing the nearest thing she could find at Shelby.It turned out to be James' jacket.

"Hey, he forgot his jacket," Lily said, taking it from Shelby.As she picked it up, a scroll fell out of the pocket."What's this?"

At about that time, they could hear Sirius' voice carry into the common room."I think I know what you boys mean when I say I solemnly swear we are up to no good tonight," he exclaimed.

"I know exactly what you mean dear friend," James replied.

"Quick, hide the scroll," Liberty hissed to Lily when the boys came into sight.

"Howdy ladies," Remus addressed them in a gentlemanly bow."We're off to the library again tonight."

"Here, you might want your coat," Lily said, handing it to James.

"Er, thanks.I didn't even realize I forgot it," he answered.He checked the pocket, and looked up relieved.Apparently Lily had put the scroll back into the coat pocket.Two seconds later they were headed out the porthole."Bye Lanie," Peter blushed before he walked out the door.

"Why did you put it back," Liberty pouted as soon as the portrait closed.

"I didn't," Lily smirked, holding up the scroll.

"Then, why didn't James say anything?He surely would've noticed," Lanie said.

"He didn't notice because I put in an imposter scroll," she giggled.

Lanie giggled along with her friend."Lily, you little…"

"Okay, enough, let's see what it is," Liberty insisted.

Lily started to open the scroll, but it wouldn't open."Give me that," Liberty said, also becoming unsuccessful at opening the scroll.After passing the scroll around, each having their turn at it, they were about to give up.

"Here, you can give this back to James," Liberty said, handing it back to Lily.When Lily got it back, she gasped.

"What?"

"Look," she said, holding the scroll for them all to see.The strangest thing started happening, words began appearing on the scroll.Liberty grabbed it from her and began to read.

Mr. Patfood would like to say hello to Miss Fahren and ask her why she is such a …

Mr. Prongs would like to stop Mr. Padfoot from finishing his statement and hit him on the side of the head

Mr. Padgoot would like to apologize and winks at pretty Miss Winters

Mr. Moony would like to bid adieu to the ladies and tell Mr. Padfoot to put his eyes back in

Mr. Wormtail would like to tell Lanie her hair looks pretty

Mr. Prongs would like to now turn and bop Mr. Wormtail on the side of the head

"This is weird, but doesn't this remind you of someone," Lanie asked cautiously as she tore the map from Liberty's hands."Mr. Padfoot has to be Sirius.Mr. Wormtail is obviously Peter.Mr. Prongs is James, and that leaves Mr. Moony as Remus."

"Forget it Lanie.You're crazy," Liberty remarked.

"No, I think she's right," Lily said."Those boys are defiantly up to something."

"Yes, didn't you hear Sirius when he came in," Lanie asked."He said to James, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'," she tapped her wand on the scroll for extra effect.She gasped as the scroll began to unravel within her hand.

"Lanie, you did it," Lily exclaimed. 

"What is it," Shelby asked.

"It seems to be some sort of map.Look at it, it shows all of Hogwarts, complete with several hidden passageways."

"That's amazing," Lily exclaimed."What are the dots?"

"They're labeled.I can see where everyone is located in this castle.Look, there we are, in the common room."She pointed to four red dots on the map labeled Rogers, Evens, Fahren, and Winters.

"Yes, we have blackmail," Liberty, exclaimed, her eyes beginning to glow.

"All right, now you're beginning to scare me Libby," Shelby said.

"They're coming back!They must have discovered the missing map!"But it was too late.As soon as Lily got that out of her mouth, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing beside her."Oops, guess this belongs to you?"

"Very observant," Sirius said, wrenching the map out of her grasp.

"Yes, would you mind telling us exactly what this is," Shelby said.

"None of your business."

"Oh, but I made it my business."

"Will you two shut up," James shouted over their voices."We might as well tell them."

"Yes, they are our friends.They have every right to know," Remus agreed.

"But what about your condition Remus?"

"You mean that he is a werewolf," Lanie asked.

"How did you know," Remus asked, staring down at her.

"Well," she blushed, "I realized that ever since first year, every time you disappeared was on a full moon." 

"And you figured it out just by that?"

"Well…that and the fact that I accidentally heard you talking to James about it a year ago.You were telling him about how lonely it gets in the Shrieking Shack all by yourself."

"You might as well tell them," Sirius said.

James took a deep breath and began."We…well, Remus and Peter and I, have become animagus'."As James was telling their story, they didn't know that in a little town, miles away, Mr. and Mrs. Todd Fahren had just uncovered a secrete potion that could weaken the effect of the unforgivable curses.Or, that somewhere else, not far from the town, Lord Voldemort knew about the secrete potion, and was vowing to get his hands on that potion no matter what.

A/n I've been working hard on this so I can get it done before I get much further in A Glimmer Within A Trial.I'm thinking that their will be about three more chapters, and they will skip around a lot, so I'll apologize for that beforehand.I am just trying to hit on the main events.This story is going to end very sadly (well, duh, we already know James and Lily is going to die), but I promise to make up for it in A Glimmer Within A Trial.Please review, provided that ff.net will let youJ

Disclaimer:I do not own them


	5. Sixth Year Secretes

A/N thanks to the few people that reviewed thus farJThis chapter skips around a lot.I'm thinking there will be two more.And don't worry, my next chapter to A Glimmer Within A Trial will be out soon!!

# Before the Glimmer…

Part V: Sixth Year Secretes

Lanie knew sixth year was going to be bad as soon as she loaded on the train.Not only did Snape stick out his foot to trip her as she was climbing into her compartment in the train, but everyone was in such a grave mood.Upon asking, Lanie found out that Voldemort has been going on killing sprees and many wizarding families have been strongly affected.She was relieved to see all of her friends, safe and sound on the train.

The first few weeks went by with uneasiness, but then they started to get back into the flow.Lanie knew that they were safe as long as they were in Dumbledore's hands.However, their families were in serious danger.Lanie would never forget the day Liberty got _The _Letter.

She was sitting in the common room, playing a card game with Lily.Shelby was sitting with Sirius getting 'cozy,' and Liberty was chatting with James, Remus and Peter.One of the barn owls swooped down, and handed a letter to Liberty.

"I hardly ever get letters," she said excitedly.However, as she read it, the excitement wore off fast.As she finished reading, her face fell.

"What did your nasty brother do this time," Shelby asked.

Liberty didn't answer.Instead, she stared down at the ground expressionless.The room suddenly began to grow quiet.

"What's wrong Libby," Lily asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"N-nothing," Lanie didn't think she ever heard Liberty speak so softly before."I-I think I'm going to go to bed."

"At seven o'clock?Are you nuts," Sirius asked.

"I'm tired."

"What's wrong?Did mommy and daddy forget to send you their love from snob hill?"

"I wouldn't know.I don't have a mom or dad." 

"Oh, so now you're going to disown your family?What did they do?It honestly can't be that bad!"

"They're dead," Liberty said, monotonously.She dropped the letter and ran up the stairs in tears leaving behind her open-mouthed friends.Lanie picked up the letter to examine it.

Shelby started to tear up."Is Libby the only one left?I have to know, they were like a second family to me."

"It's only her and her older brother," Lanie said, holding out the letter to her.

"We should go talk to her," Lily said, turning towards the stairs.Sirius grabbed her by the arm to stop her."Wait," he said, "I'll go.I was the one that upset her."He gave Shelby a comforting hug, then broke off and headed for the girl's dorm.Some third year girls gave him a dirty look as they saw him head up the stairs, but he just ignored them and continued up.

After that day, everything changed.They found out that Liberty's parents had found a potion that would weaken the effects of the unforgivable curses.They were staying in Hogsmead for a few days, ready to present the ministry with the ingredients of the potion the very next day.Voldemort found out and burned down their hotel room.All of her family, except for Liberty's older brother whom was not with them at the time, were burned along with the recipe for this life saving potion.The only thing left is a bit of the potion, saved in a little vile, that was tucked away safely in an old drawer in the Farhen's house.

Liberty started to shy away from her friends.She sat alone in the corner of the common room most nights, silently reading, or looking out the window.One day Sirius said he could not take any more of her moping in her little corner all by herself.He walked up to her, and after a few minutes Lanie was sure she caught Liberty give him a faint smile.She couldn't believe it, Liberty actually smiled!Little as it was, it was reassuring.

Whatever Sirius said to her that day helped a lot.Liberty still got into her little moods where she needed to be by herself, but less often.Lanie was proud at how well Sirius could handle the situation.He would take walks with Liberty, just quiet walks according to Liberty, but Liberty told Lanie that they helped her to become aware of her surroundings, realize that life was still going on.

As time went on, however, Shelby did not seem to be liking their little walks.

"Why can't Liberty come to one of us?Why does she always have to run off with my boyfriend," Shelby asked Lanie and Lily one day in the early spring.

"I think she just needs time," Lanie told her.

"She's had a lot of time.I miss talking to her, and I defiantly miss hanging out with Sirius.He's always with _her_."

"Liberty needs him right now.You just have to accept it."

"Well, I need him too.And he's my boyfriend."

"Don't worry Shelby.James hasn't talked to me in weeks, always busy with Quidditch.I am doing fine without him.You don't have to be around Sirius all the time, you know," Lily told her.

"I suppose you're right.Thanks Lil," Shelby reached up and gave her friends a hug."Now, let's go down to supper."

On their way down, they ran into the last person they wanted to see, literally.Severus Snape was exiting out the door to the Great Hall just as the girls were entering.Lanie was turned, talking to Lily as she ran right smack into him.

"Watch where you're going," he sneered.

"Why don't you?"

"Come on Lanie," Remus said, grabbing her by the arm."He's not worth getting into a fight over."

"Remus?What are you doing here?"

"James just got out of Qudditch, so we came down to get a bite to eat," he said, nodding towards James who was standing behind Lily.Lanie started to follow Remus in when Snape yelled out,"Gee, Rogers and Lupin together at last.What does little Pettigrew think of that?"

"Snape, shut up and leave them alone!"Lanie turned around, shocked to see his offender.Shelby was glaring at him, grasping the collar of his robe tightly in her hand."You know, I always thought you were different.Guess I was wrong."She turned down the hall.

"Lanie, wait," he said, running after her.

"That was strange," Lanie said, speaking to Lily, James, and Remus.

Stranger yet, after that day, Shelby seemed to be disappearing just as much as Liberty and Sirius were.Lanie tried to question her, but she just made excuses about going to the library.Lanie happened to know she was lying because she went to the library one day in search of her to no avail.

Lanie found the common room getting smaller and smaller.Peter seemed to take this to his advantage by sneaking his arm around Lanie every now and then.Lanie still didn't know how she felt about Peter having such a crush on her, but she didn't object.She could see that no one else was going to ask her out any time soon, so when he asked her to Hogsmeade with him the last weekend in May, she accepted.She found out that Remus had asked some pretty Ravenclaw girl to go to Hogsmeade with him.She didn't even know he _liked_ anyone.

The day before Hogsmeade, Lanie sat on the couch, braiding Lily's hair.James walked in and plopped on the floor next to Lily.

"So, going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow Lil?"

"Why do you ask me James, since we both know you'll spend most of the day trying your hardest to ignore me?"

"I don't ignore you," he protested.

"Well, you certainly don't talk to me.No offence James, but I just cannot see why you ever ask me out in the first place.You never pay attention to me."

"Lily, please, go with me."

"Why?"

"Because, er, because…I like you.There, satisfied now?"

"They why don't you pay more attention to me?"

"Because I get nervous.I don't know what to say to you…always afraid to mess things up," he mumbled, looking down on the floor.Lily gave him a reassuring smile.

"I um, think I'm going to bed," Lanie said, leaving them alone."Night guys."

The next morning was fun.Liberty joined them in the trip, and started conversing like old times.Sirius and Shelby were back together, and holding hands.Peter and James bought Lanie and Lily some rainbow daffodils, which Lanie thought were beautiful.Everything seemed to be getting back to normal.Except, Lanie didn't know what to think of Remus' date, Bonnie.

"Do you like my hair Remus," she asked so sweetly Lanie had to stifle a giggle.

"Yes, it's lovely Bonnie. I like it when it's up."

"I do too.But, it does look quite stunning down as well, don't you think?"

"Er, yeah, I guess."

They walked on to the Three Broomsticks.As they took a seat, Shelby whispered something to Sirius and took off out the door.

"What was that about," Liberty asked, looking at Sirius.

"She said she had to run to a few shops to get some potions for class next week.Apparently she forgot about them until now." 

"Remus, could you get me a butterbeer," Bonnie asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Of course," he said, motioning the bartender to bring a butterbeer over."So Lanie, what are your plans for the summer?"

"Well, my parents are planning on vacationing to France.I'm so excited!We are going to…"

"Oh, France is nothing.My family is going to America this summer.Don't know if I'm going though.I kinda like the idea of having the house all to myself."

"You would rather stay home than go on vacation," Lanie asked.

"Yes.What fun is a vacation with your family?"

"It can be a lot of…"

"Look, Miss Congeniality, not everyone enjoys being around their family!"

Lanie noticed that even though Bonnie's words were aimed at her, Liberty started to get tears in her eyes."What is wrong with wanting to be with your family before it's too late.Maybe one day you won't have a family anymore, and you'll wish you spent more time with them."

"Yes, you have some nerve.At least you have a family," Sirius spat. 

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to offend you or anything…"But Lanie couldn't take any more of Bonnie.She got up and walked out, not stopping until she reached an alleyway a couple blocks away.She sat against a brick building, and tried to get her thoughts in order.She couldn't figure out why Bonnie insisted on being so hostel towards her.She decided she would just have to go back, and try her hardest to stay away from Bonnie.

She slowly got up, and took a deep breath, preparing herself to go back into the Three Broomsticks and _not_ start a fight with Bonnie.She saw some commotion further into the alley.When she looked, she recognized Snape and Shelby, and they were fighting.

"Leave her alone," she said, advancing towards them.

"Lanie?"Shelby said her name with a look of fear in her eyes, and quickly dropped Snape's hands.This was when Lanie realized that they were not fighting in the alley; they were kissing.


	6. Graduation and Great Changes

# Before the Glimmer…

Part 6: Graduations and Great Changes

"I'm telling you Lanie, it was a mistake.A big mistake!I don't know how it happened!"

Lanie sighed, it was the fall of their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Shelby still confessed her soul out to Lanie every time she spotted her alone.This time she managed to stop her right before they went down to breakfast."I know Shelby.How many times do we have to go over this?"

"It's just, I have such a good thing going on with Sirius and I don't want to lose it.You're the only one who knows about that kiss Lanie, you can't tell anybody.I'd be ruined!"

"I haven't told anyone yet have I?"Lanie squared the other girl's shoulders around to face her."Listen Shelby.You have went over the story thousands of times with me.Snape was having problems in Transfiguration, and you started tutoring him.You became friends and were simply engaging in an interesting conversation, when it just happened.And that was the exact moment I happened by."

"Exactly.But, you can't tell…"

"I'm not going to.I think _you_ should tell Sirius, and I'm going to continue to coax you to do so, but I can't make you tell him.As much as I can't tell him myself."Shelby opened her mouth to answer, before Lanie stopped her."Yes, I know, I know.Thank you Lanie.Now, come on, let's go eat before our pancakes get cold."

As they reached the Great Hall, Lanie sat down between Remus and Peter.She was careful to stay away from Bonnie, whom was sitting at Remus' other side.She could not figure out why Bonnie was so hostile towards her, she was always nice and polite to everyone else.What bugged Lanie the most about Bonnie was that Remus seemed to really take a liking to her, and that also meant Lanie had to either spend more time with Bonnie, or less time with Remus.She opted for the first.

"Nice to grace us with your presence Lanie," Remus chided as she sat down.

"Better late than never," she smirked.

"I don't know about that," Bonnie said smugly.Lanie shot her a dirty look, and turned to talk to Peter.

As they finished their breakfast and got ready to leave for their Potions class, Liberty grabbed Lanie by the arm."I need to talk to you after class," she said.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"It's important.Meet me in our dorm room, and don't tell anyone about this."

After a dreadful Double-Potions class, Lanie found herself in her dorm waiting for Liberty."About time you showed up," she stated to her tardy friend."What is so important?"

"I need your help," she said, reaching into her desk drawer.She pulled out a little vile with a small amount of red tinged liquid inside of it. 

"What is that?"

"As you know, my parents died after discovering a very powerful potion.A potion that would lessen the effects of any spell cast upon the person whom drinks the potion.Once the victim drinks the potion, it will last for twenty-four hours, making themselves safe from every spell known to wizard!This is that potion."

"What," Lanie exclaimed."I thought they lost the ingredients in the fire."

"Yes, they did, but they had three viles if the potion saved.They were stashed away in case my parents were ever attacked at home.My three younger siblings each had a vile tucked away in their dresser drawers.Isn't it ironic how they were attacked at Hogsmeade?If they were at home, they may still be alive."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Well, one ofthe viles went to my brother, of course.One of them I kept.I want to give the other one to one of my friends, but I don't know who to give it to.I went around all the options in my mind and I'm still unsure…First, there's Shelby.We've been friends since we first learned to walk.Yes, she is a little flirty sometimes, but that is what makes her Shelby…Then, there's Sirius.He defiantly wasn't my favorite person at first, but he has helped me so much.I need to return the favor to him sometime…And Lily, she's so kind and gentle.I don't think that girl has a mean streak in her body…And James, who is Sirius' partner in crime.He's very smart, he would be sure to put the potion to good use…Finally, I come to Remus.He seems like a father figure to the group.He always seems to know the right thing to do in every situation we get into…You gotta help me Lanie; I'm so confused.

"I need to know, why are you asking me this?"

"Because you seem to know each one of us the best.You have a way of getting inside each of our personalities and you help us to feel good about who we are.I thought you would have the best answer."

"Thanks, it's nice to be appreciated every once in a while," Lanie smiled.She took a moment to organize her thoughts, and said, "I think the perfect solution would be to give it to the first one of us that gets married.That would take the burden off of having to decide for yourself and it would ensure that not one, but two people are able to be protected by the potion.'

"I'll keep that in mind," Liberty said, starting out the door.She stopped, and turned back to Lanie."Oh, and Lanie?Thank you."

After many long hours of studying for N.E.W.T.S. and many days of worrying, the gang was exhausted.Before they left Hogwarts for the last time as a student, a Farewell Ball was held in honor of the seventh year students.Peter was quick in asking Lanie to the ball, and she excepted considering all her friends had dates.She and Lily spent most of the day fixing each other's hair, trying to get it perfect for the last time the gang would be together in Hogwarts.Lanie thought it was kind of sad in a way.Even though she knew they would be together again, it wouldn't be the same. 

"You look perfect Lily, James is going to drop dead when he sees you," Lanie mused.

"I best not go then…I really don't want him to die."

"Well, maybe he won't drop dead.He'll just drop."

"Oh, that's okay then," she smirked."Lanie, you don't mind going to the dance with Peter, do you?"

"Don't be silly.Peter is a great guy…"

'Yeah," Lily said, seeing right through her friend."But he's not…"

"Look, I'm over him.Besides, Peter has put in such an effort to be nice to me.I couldn't say no."

"As long as you're happy," Lily sighed.

The Great Hall was marvelous.The color of all four houses meshed together to make a bright and colorful room.Each wall had the symbol of one of the houses covering it.They sat down on a table by the wall with a large lion posted onto it.It wasn't long before Sirius and Shelby were off gallivanting by themselves, nowhere near the dance floor.Peter asked Lanie to dance, and she excepted seeing as Remus and Bonnie, Liberty and her date, and James and Lily were all on the dance floor already.Lanie was surprised when no more than five minutes later, Shelby and Sirius came bursting through the doors.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I just can't," Shelby said, storming in.

"Can't you think it through?Just a little," Sirius pleaded.

"It's not going to work Sirius.Can't you see that?"

"You always seemed perfectly happy with me before."

"I am…it's just that…there isn't anything there."

"What do you mean nothing there?If there is nothing there, why did I just ask you to marry me?"Lanie gasped along with the others at his comment.

"Because you feel obligated.After all, we have been going together for over two years.Admit it Sirius, we are nothing more than friends.There just isn't any spark."

"What's spark," he asked, his face distorted in confusion.

"Something that we don't have.Tell me the truth Sirius, do you love me as anything more than a friend.Do you feel anything more for me than you do for Lanie or Lily?Or even Liberty for that matter?Do you?"

"Not really.But what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot."Sirius said nothing more, but pulled Shelby into a tight hug.Once he released her, they smiled at each other and broke apart to opposite ends of the dance floor.Everyone within hearing distance looked stunned.Whispers started to break out.'I thought they would never break up.'

"I can't believe it," Peter whispered to Lanie.

"The strangest part is that they don't seem to upset."

The shock of Sirius and Shelby died down when Snape got on top of one of the tables and started singing the Hogwart's school song at the top of his lungs.The Professor's tried to pull him off, but he wouldn't budge, just kept singing.Filch finally had to hose him down.Lanie caught smirks on the faces of Sirius, James, and Remus as Snape got pulled out of the Great Hall kicking and screaming.

"What did you guys do to Snape," she accused as she walked up to where Sirius, James and Remus were conversing.

"Nothing, nothing," Remus smirked.

"We can't help that Snape decided he was thirsty right after we put an enchantment on his pumpkin juice," Sirius replied.

"That wasn't funny," Shelby said, walking up to them.

"I thought it served him right," Liberty said as she and Lily joined the group.After that, things suddenly began to quiet down as no one knew what to say next.

"So, er, Lanie.Would you like to go back out and dance?"

"In a little bit Peter.I am a little tired right now."

"So um, Sirius, Shelby, what went on a little bit ago," Liberty finally got the guts to ask what was on all their minds.

"It was nothing, really," Shelby answered."We just decided we are better off as just friends."

"I'll say," James answered, "if Lily refused to marry me, I'd be devastated…er, not that I am ever going to ask her or anything…"But it was too late, James had just laid his emotions on the table.

"You mean, you actually imagine us getting married in the future?"Lily's green eyes were widened in shock.

"Well, er, do you?"

"I don't know.I mean, you never seem very interested in me."

"Of course I am Lily.Why else would I ask you to the ball?"After that moment, Lily and James seemed to develop a deep understanding with each other.That was the night they officially became 'more than friends.'

A/n I have one chapter left, and it is sitting on my computer, just waiting to be posted up.I haven't gotten many reviews, so I'll tell you what, as soon as I get five reviews (which really isn't many).I'll post the last part of this series and I'll post the next chapter to A Glimmer Within A Trial.So, please enjoy, and reviewJ


	7. The End of an Era

A/nThanks for the reviewsJWell, here it is.The next part to A Glimmer Within a Trial will be out tomorrow morning, I promise (well…morning for me is generally around eleven, eleven-thirty since I'm on Spring Break right now)!!

# Before the Glimmer…

Part 7: The End of an Era

Lanie started walking down the isle in her purple Maid of Honor dress, Sirius (the best man) beside her.She couldn't believe two of her best friends were getting married.Two years out of Hogwarts, James popped the question to Lily.He certainly surprised his friends, including Lily who was beginning to think James would never propose to her.

Lanie winked at Peter seated in the front row as she took her place at the altar.She nervously began to play with the locket Peter gave her last year.It had a picture of her and Peter together at the ball their seventh year at Hogwarts.Ever since she and Peter officially became a couple, she wore it constantly.

Lanie glanced to another part of the crowd to where Remus was seated with Bonnie.She had only seen Remus twice since she graduated so she was anxious to speak to him later at the reception.She also couldn't wait to speak to Shelby and Liberty, whom she hadn't seen since graduation.She thought about the potion vile Liberty had, and wondered if she would give it to Lily and James.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.You may kiss the bride."

At the reception, Lanie saw Remus bickering with Bonnie behind a tree.Curious, she tiptoed to the other side so she could accidentally 'overhear' their conversation.

"Why can't we just go now?We've been here long enough," Bonnie whined.

"These are my friends, Bonnie.I haven't had much of a chance to talk to them in the last two years so I would like to spend some more time with them."

"Can't you spend time with them by yourself?Why do you need me?"

"I don't.I just didn't want you to be left out."

"I feel left out being here.How many times do I have to tell you Remus?I am uncomfortable around your friends.Especially that Lanie girl!"

"I don't see why you don't like Lanie.She has never done anything to you."

"I just don't like her, end of story.Can I go now?"

"I can't hold you here against your will.I think the proper question is, can I stay?

"Fine!Just don't be here all night.You have to get up and go to work tomorrow."

Lanie heard a slight pop as she disappeared.She quickly ducked down into the shadows of the tree so Remus would not see her eavesdropping as he headed back to the reception.He walked on by without a glance in Lanie's direction.As soon as he was out of eyesight, she turned back to the party.She couldn't believe Remus was still putting up with Bonnie after three years of whining!She was glad she found someone that at least appreciated her; Bonnie clearly didn't appreciate Remus or his friends.

From there, the rest of the party went great.Lily and James proved to be a happy couple, and left the party early for their Honeymoon to France.Liberty confessed that she left the vile in Lily's suitcase along with a note explaining what it was for.They teased Shelby over her disastrous love life (her latest break-up was with a rich Muggle man who went crazy after witnessing Shelby unthinkingly changing her outfit with the flick of her wand).The evening ended with goodbyes and promises to get together again soon.

"I can't believe little Harry is a year old today," Lanie chided, picking the small child up and giving him a hug as she arrived.Peter apparated right beside her.As she set Harry back down, she looked around the room spotting Lily, James, Shelby, and Remus seated around the table."Where are the others?" 

"Most of them are out back.Liberty and Sirius haven't arrived yet," Lily greeted her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"And how are you all doing," Lanie asked, joining them at the table."And where is Bonnie?"She aimed the last question to Remus.

"Bonnie and I broke up," he answered."Don't worry.It was a mutual break up," he added, seeing the concern well up in Lanie's face.

A few minutes later, Sirius showed up, arms full of presents."I'm here now, it's time to get the party started!"He picked up Harry and said, "How's my Godson?"

"'iri," Harry exclaimed.

"He's fine Sirius.And we can't start yet, Liberty's not here."

"That's her though luck.You snooze, you lose."

"Lose what," Liberty asked, finally appearing by floo powder."He's gotten so big Lily.So, is Dumbledore here?"

"He's out back with the rest of the guests."

"So we aren't considered guests," Sirius chided.

"No, you're family," James answered, leading them out to the party in the back yard."Coming Lily," he asked, noticing her straggling behind.

"I need to stay and get the cake out of the oven."

Nonsense!You should be out visiting your guests.I'll take the cake out when it's ready," Lanie told her.

"Are you sure?"

"It's no problem Lily.Peter can stay and keep me company."He was about to agree, when James whispered something in his ear.Peter nodded his head, and turned back to Lanie."Well…I was sorta wanting to talk to James and Sirius about something," he objected.

Lanie thought something seemed a little suspicious."All right, I'll just keep myself com…"

"I'll stay with you," Remus offered.They all agreed, and left Lanie and Remus to tend to the cake."What was that all about," she asked when they had gone.

"I don't know…I'm really worried about them, with all that's going on though."

"What's there to be worried about," she asked, sitting back down.

He took a chair beside her."Didn't they tell you?I didn't hear about it until Sirius owled me last week, but I was sure they would tell you…you being Lily's best friend and all."

"Tell me what," she asked, getting impatient.

"You-Know-Who knows about the viles."

"The ones Libby's parents made?"

"Yes.He already broke into Libby's house.Luckily, she was at work, but the vile was missing.If she would have been home, who knows what would've happened."

Lanie worriedly pulled her hands up to her face.Remus grabbed them, and set them down on the table, not letting go."It gets worse," he whispered."James has been researching the potion that Libby gave them.He is close to finding the ingredients.If You-Know-Who finds out, Lily, James, and even little Harry are dead meat."

"When is it all going to end?All this killing," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"I wish I could tell you that."He took his hands off of hers, and brought them up to her face, cupping it in his hands."Cheer up Lanie.We have to be strong."

"I know he will be stopped.I have faith in the good side; I just hope the good side will come through before too many loved ones are killed," she confessed."Remus," she said, changing the subject."What happened to you and Bonnie?"

"She didn't like any of the people I care the most about," he answered.

"Oh," she said, looking into his eyes.Slowly, he came forward and kissed her.

At first she kissed back; she had wanted this to happen for such a long time.But, suddenly she pulled back."I can't…Peter…"

"Oh, right…"

"I'm sorry.But, I love Peter."

"Sorry Lanie.I don't know what came over me."

"Lanie, I know that this is a tough time.Lily and James are forced into hiding, You-Know-Who is coming to power quickly, and many of us do not know if we are going to be alive tomorrow. What I'm trying to say is…well, Lanie…I don't know if I'll wake up to see another tomorrow or not, but I do know that I love you…will you marry me?"Peter blushed a bright purple.Lanie looked up at the bright October sky and searched for an answer.However, an answer didn't come.Not the one she wanted to come anyway.

"Peter, I…I…" She didn't finish the sentence.She ran.She ran until she was out of breath.Then, she apparated to the first place she could think of.

"Lanie, what are you doing here," came Remus' voice when she appeared into his living room.

"I…I don't know."

"Here, sit down," he said, pulling a chair up to her.

"Thanks," she said.She sat down and remained silent, calming herself.She finally calmed herself to the point that she could speak."Peter asked me to marry him."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't, I just disapperated.I needed time to think…so, I came here.Oh Remus, what should I do?"

"What do you want to do Lanie?That's what's important."

"I think…I think I want to marry him."

He reached over and grabbed her hand."Are you sure Lanie?Do you really love Peter?You know," he finished softly, "you do have a choice."

"What choice?"

"You could be with me," he said sincerely.

Lanie paused, was he asking her to marry _him_?She remembered her Hogwarts years.She would've done anything for this to happen someday.But, that someday didn't come soon enough.She fell in love with someone else."I'm sorry Remus.But, I'm going to marry Peter."She smiled, and put her other hand over his."You don't love me Remus.And that is okay, because Peter does, and that is all that matters to me right now.Thanks."

"That's where you're wrong.I do love you Lanie, but because of that, I'm going to let you go."With that he smiled back at her."You better get back to Peter."

"Bye Remus," she gave him a hug, and disappeared back into Peter's house.She appeared in the Study, and heard voices coming from somewhere in the house.She tiptoed slowly into the living room, where the voices got louder.She ducked behind a couch, safely out of their sight.She saw a large man, draped up in dark looming robes.The only distinctive feature was his red beady eyes, glowing out of his cloak.Standing around him were several others, all dressed in black cloaks that covered their identities.The man with the red eyes was taking to Peter.

"It's time.You shall direct me towards them."

"Yes, my lord.May I have the permission to write a quick note?"

"Fine," he shot."But hurry.We don't have time to mess around."Peter scribbled a note, and they left; all of them.Lanie slowly crept out from behind the couch, checking to make sure they were all gone.She carefully picked up the note, and read it slowly.

Lanie,

My master has come.He is going to kill James and Lily.

I'm sorry Lanie.I can't resist his pull anymore.I have gone to

Join my master.I wish he didn't have to kill them, but that is 

How it must be.I'm sorry.I just want you to know that I love you.

I've always loved you, and you've always loved Remus.Don't be 

Surprised Lanie, I know.As you get this, James Lily and Harry

Will all be dead, and my master will have risen above all.I'm sorry

Lanie.

All my love,

Peter.

"No Peter, you couldn't," she cried.She quickly apperated to Godric's Hallow to warn James and Lily and to stop Peter.She apperated beside their house, to find it in shambles.The only sound she could hear was a faint cry of a baby.'I'm too late,' she realized.'It's all my fault.If only I didn't leave Peter this morning.None of this would've happened.'She saw explosions, and several flashes of green light.She didn't know what to do, so she did what had come so easily to her.She ran.

"Lanie?"She heard Sirius gasp, passing her on his way to the Potter's.

"My name isn't Lanie.I'm no one," she called back.She didn't stop running.She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore.She was never to be seen again.

A/nDidn't that part just make you want to scream out, 'No Lanie, forget Peter and go with Remus'.Sorry, but she couldn't for the sake of the plot.I'm sorry the ending is so abrupt.I didn't want to put too much detail into James and Lily's death in fear that I would make it totally indifferent from the book.Please reviewJ


End file.
